Glitter Force Maximum (Pretty Cure Max Heart)
Glitter Force Maximum is a english dub of Pretty Cure Max Heart by Saban Brands. Exist the first part with 20 episodes and the second part also with 20 episodes Story The story revolves around two girls, Madline Greystoke '''and '''Tinah Brightness '''who fight the forces of the Dark Zone a dimension of evil that encroached on the Garden of Light. The Dark Zone's power takes the form of the '''Shadows, creatures that infect people or items to turn them evil. The Dark Zone's actions necessitated the escape of two of the Garden of Light's protectors, odd talkative creatures named Mepple and Mipple. They serve as a source of information for the series, and are generally foundwithin processing devices girls, which are similar to mobile phones.For some periods, they can transform into their real selves and interact more easily with each other. The initial run of the series ha's Glitter Black' and Glitter White searching for the Glitter Stones, which they collect in a heart shaped device known as the Glitter Gatherer. The Prism Gather is protected by the Guardian, Wisdom. Once they have collected all of the Glitter Stones, their power takes them to the Garden of Light and repairs most of the damage. The series motifs are rainbows and hearts, and the gli signature motif is the two parts of the Yin-Yang symbol, though it was later omitted in the sequel. Other than the rainbow and hearts motif, no true scheme of the whole season is noticed. In the second part the Queen of Light, which was hit by a ray of dark energy, returns to her original shape, divided into three parts: the life, the heart (i.e the throne of the Queen) and the twelve Hearts of Magic, which represent her aspirations. So, Madline and Tinah become the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure again to find all the pieces of the Queen and prevent the Dark King from awakening. They are then joined by Melary Shiningheart, who transforms into Magic Luminous, who is the very life of the Queen of Light. Characters Pretty Cures Madeline Greystoke/Glitter Black:Madline is the athletic heroine of the series. She is the captain of the school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She's a scatter-brained glutton who loves Akane's takoyaki. Her alter ego is Glitter Black Tina Brightness/Glitter White: Tinah is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. She is the president of the Science Club. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. However, the friends that she does have are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. She lives with her grandma since her parents travel a lot. Her alter ego is Glitter White Melary Shiningheart/Magic Luminous:A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen. Although technically not a Cure, she has special powers that aid the girls while fighting. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. She works with Akane at the Tako Cafe. Her alter ego is Magic Luminous Pets Mepple: The chosen protector of the Prince of Hope, and is in Madline's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" relationship. Mipple: The Princess of Hope, and also in Tinah's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. Porun: The Prince of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second half of the first season. He is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Nagisa and annoys her and Mepple to a great extent. He has mysterious powers that give the girls the Rainbow Bracelets so that they can perform the Rainbow Storm attack.He is also the transformation device for Melary to transform into Magic Luminous. Lulu: The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Brooch to Magic Luminous. Villians Trivia * Is the third and fourth season of Glitter Force Items Heartful Communes:The new transformation device used by Black and White. Touch Commune:The transformation device for Shiny Luminous. Miracle Commune:The small laptop device for Shiny Luminous. Heart Baton:The weapon used by Shiny Luminous. Heartiel Brooch :An upgrade tool used by Shiny Luminous. Sparkle Bracelets:The two upgraded bracelets used by Black and White Episodes Episodes of Glitter Force Maximum Galery Category:Glitter Force